It's My Life and I'll Do What I Want With It
by Cool Bubblegum
Summary: After the Titans catch Raven leaving the Tower one night, they merely shrug it off. But Speedy and Aqualad know where she's been, and it's something none of the Titans expected to hear. And what does Robin have to do with it?
1. Where are You Going?

"Friends, would you like to try this?" cried a cheery Starfire holding out a lumpy pink dish out to a cowering Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg.

"Umm..." the boys started, trying to figure out how to get out of this unintentional torture with out harming the girls feelings. Just then, the Common Room doors opened with a swish revealing a pale girl, her violet hair in loosely curled ringlets, a black trench coat covering her small frame and black stilletto boots to top it all off. Starfire flew up to the girl, dish in hand with a smile that would rival a cheshire cat.

"Friend, would you like to partake in the eating of this meal with us?" Raven looked at the dish, her eyes widening as she saw something move.

"Sorry Star," she said not looking sorry at all. "But I was just about to go out." "Where ya goin Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"That Beastboy," Raven started, her foot tapping in annoyance. "Is none of your damn business." With that she turned and left the tower, leaving the remaining Titans shocked at her sudden outburst.

"It was just a question," Beastboy grumbled.

"Well Rae just likes her privacy," Said Cyborg, also confused by his friends outburst.

"But she'll usually tell us where she's going," Robin added. "Maybe she's going out on a date."

"That would be most glorious, yes?" Starfire squealed in delight, nearly dropping the dish in her hands. Reminding the boys about a bigger problem than the empath, an excitable alien who loved to cook.


	2. What She Did

**Hi, sorry about my first chapter, did it on my iPod and the format got completley messed up! Ok well here's Chapter 2 Oh yeah, here are their ages if anyone's wondering...**

**Raven...18**

**Speedy...19**

**Jinx...19**

**Kid Flash...19**

**Jericho...17**

**Robin...19**

**Beastboy...17**

**Starfire...18**

**Cyborg...20**

* * *

><p>A rapid knocking at the Titan's door inturrerupted a Dora the Explorer marathon Starfire had convinced the boys to watch with her. All the boys jumped from the couch and made it to the door in record time, arguing all the way.<p>

"I'll answer the door you two go back and stay with Star!"

"No, you two should go, Robin can't be away from his girlfriend for more han 5 minutes anyways!"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

When the finally got to the door, they found a flustered Speedy and Aqualad at their door.

"Hey dudes! What's up?" Beastboy asked. Speedy and Aqualad just pushed past them and went into the Common Room, babbling nonsense as they walked. The rest of the Titans (excluding Raven, she was still on her "date") figured they'd tell them what was up eventually. After about 20 minutes, Speedy was finally able to make real words, while Aqualad looked as if someone told him that all the fish in the world died.

"Strip club...Raven...Stripping." The mens eyes widend in shock.

"Please, what is this stripping?" asked a confused Starfire. Robin quickly explained it to her in a few short words. Her, eyes became saucers.

"No way," said Cyborg, the first to come to the defense of his little sister. "Raven would never do that!" He looked at Aqualad to back him up; tell them Speedy had gone crazy, was hallucinating. This was just some bad prank right? But it never came. Finally finding his voice, Aqualad looked at the 8 eyes before him.

"He's right," he said. The Titan's gasped in shock. Raven, stripping? Impossible! But they'd seen too many impossible things in their short life to realize by now that anything was possible. A million questions soon rushed out of their mouths.

"How do you know?"

"Is this a joke? Cuz it's _not_ funny!"

"Friend Raven would _never_ do something like that!"

"Why were you at a strip club?" On the last question, Aqualad's shocked expression suddenly turned guilty and Speedy smiled a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I kinda convinced him to go to the strip club with me. He had just started to enjoy himself when Raven came up on stage."

"Are you sure it was her?" asked a skepitical Robin.

"Who else do you know with purple hair and indigo eyes?" Countered Speedy.

"Please, why would Friend Raven do something like this?" Asked Starfire.

"Why would I do something like what?"


	3. Confrontation

"Why would I do something like what?" Raven asked again, as she stared at her friends; their eyes staring holes into the ground. She felt her heart race inside of her chest. She had a nagging feeling that she knew what they were talking about. She had thought she'd seen Speedy and Aqualad in the crowd while she was dancing that night.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Cyborg was the first to look her in the eye.

"Is it true?" He asked softly. Raven's heart beat faster, the nagging feeling growing inside of her.

"I don't know what your talking about." She haughtily replied, turning away so she wouldn't have to look at their eyes. The eyes that were filled with so much shock and disappointment.

"Are you a stripper?" Robin asked, getting straight to the point. _Crap. _She turned around quickly, almost knocking a glass off the counter. Her shocked and guilt ridden eyes answered their question for her.

"Why?" Beastboy asked, his voice higher than usaul.

"Is someone forcing you to?" Robin asked his voice slighty harder than usual.

"If someone is," Cyborg added. "I will personally kill them!" As the rest of the team added their questions and comments they did not notice the girl in front of them. Raven's blood began to boil, her guilt for not telling them, quickly turning to anger. But she listened quielty to their rants, until she heard that one little comment.

"Turning my little sister into some stripper!"

"What!" she screeched. The rest of the Titans turned to look at the girl who had been so quiet during their whole rant. "Oh so I can't make my own decisons huh? Somebody has to _force _me to do stuff? Well you wanna know a little secret? I make ALL my own damn choices! What I wear? My chioce. If I throw Beastboy out a window? My choice. If I decide to be a stripper? _My fuckin choice_! And you know what? I'm the best fucking stripper in that place!" Her pride getting to her at the end.

"I second that!" Speedy exclaimed. Remebering well how Raven worked the pole as if it were something as simple as breathing or eating, as if she had been doing it all her life. However, he like the rest of the Titans were shocked that this was all Ravens choice.

"Why friend?" Starfire asked, asking the question they all thought in their heads. Raven turned her attention to the girl, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"That Star," she said turning around once again. "Is none of your damn business!" With that, she left the Common Room and retreated to her room, looking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Well," Aqualad said as he watched the Common Rooms door's close behind his friend. "That went well." Speedy snorted. Beastboy looked att the two boys in fascination.<p>

"Was she what?" Speedy asked, a confused expreesioon on his face.

"The best stripper there?"

Cyborg hit him over the head, but he too looked interested. Speedy and Aqualad thought back to their adventure in the club.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Beastboy smiled a big toothy grin.

"Sweet," he said, as he and Speedy thought very dirty thoughts. Robins voice snapped them out of their little fantasies.

"Raven seemed pretty upset when she left. Maybe one of us should go check on her." He suggested.

"I'll do it." Said Speedy.

* * *

><p>Raven quickly picked up the communicator on her desk. She didn't have to wait long before a pink head of hair popped up on the screen.<p>

"Hey Raven what's up?" Jinx and Raven had become geat friends after Jinx turned good. Even better than Raven and Starfire. When Raven opened her mouth to respond. A knock was heard on her door.

"Raven it's Speedy, can I talk to you?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Raven screamed through the door. Jinx laughed.

"Ok," she started once she had sobered up. "You are mad. What did they do?" Raven explained all that'd happened, but that didn't take too long. Jinx was one of the few people that knew she was a stripper.

"Ok," Jinx said after Raven had finished her story. "We'll be right there."


	4. A Wardrobe Change

**Hello all you wonderful fans! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner (please don't kill me!)! School just started and they've been giving us way too much homework. **

* * *

><p>"How's Raven?" Robin asked once Speedy entered the kitchen agian.<p>

"I don't know," he sighed. "I knocked on the door and she told me to go fuck myself." Cyborg and Beastboy laughed at the last comment.

"Classic Raven," said Cyborg, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So did you?" asked Beastboy, a mischevious grin on his face. Before Speedy could respond, a loud knock was heard on the door. Robin went to answer it when he came back, he was followed by 3 people.

"Friend Jericho! Friend Kid Flash! New Friend Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed giving each of them a hug. After Jinx's face returned to it's normal color from one of Star's literaily killer hugs, she turned to Speedy, a mischevious smirk on her face.

"So did you?" she asked. Speedy looked confused.

"Did I what?"

"Fuck yourself?" Replied Jinx. The room went quiet all eyes on Speedy awaiting an answer.

"Maybe, I did" he said, a small smile dancing on his lips as he remembered his earlier fun."And maybe I didn't. How did you know about that anyways?" The rest of the Titan's looked at Speedy. Kid Flash, Aqualad, CYborg and Beastboy started snickering while Robin explained to Starifre what they were talking about.

"I have my ways," JInx answered with a smirk. "Now where's Raven?"

"In her room," replied Robin. "I don't think she'll ta-Hey! Where are you guys going?"

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." said Raven, retelling the whole story to the only three people who orginally knew about her secret life. At first, she had only told JInx but Kid Flash and Jericho stumbled onto their conversation.<p>

_Wow_ Jericho wrote on his notepad.

"Yeah," said Kid Flash. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't kn-Jinx what are you doing to my things?" Jinx ignored Raven and bought out all of the leotards and cloaks from her closet and dropped them onto the floor, in between the three confused superhereos.

"Well," she said finally sitting down again. "The rest of the team knows you are a stripper right?" Raven nodded.

"But what does that have to do with this?" She asked, gestering to the pile of clothes. Jinx smiled mischeviously.

"It's time for a wardrobe change." She then pointed a finger at the pile and they burst into flames.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash and Rave yelled in shock, while attemting to out the fire out before it spread. The fire was soon put ou, but all that was left were pieces of charred clothing.

"Are you crazy!" Raven hissed as she tried to salvage at least one leotard or cloak, but coming up empty handed.

"Quite." Jinx calmly replied as she dug into her bag pulling out an outfit. She then pulled Raven from her her spot on the floor and dragged her to her walk in closest.

"Put this on." She commanded, pushing her into the closet.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kid Flash commented, dirty thouights running through his mind before remembering he had a girlfriend. Jericho however, was quite single.<p>

_Raven you look HOT!_ he hastily scribbled on his notepad.

"And who is to thank for that?" Jinx asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"Come on guys," Raven said doubtfully. "I can't look _that_ good." Jinx rolled her eyes, grabbing her best friend to the mirror. Raven gasped when she saw the girl staring back at her; she had on a pair of very tight black spandex pants and an even tighter (if one could even exist), very low long-sleeved top that just barely reached the bottom of her breasts, showing off her perfect 6-pack. Her hair was curled in ringlets and she still had her black stilltos on. _Is that me?_ She asked herself, raising an arm. The girl in the mirror copied her.

"I can't." Said Raven, getting over her inital shock.

"And why not?" Asked a pouting Jinx.

"It's too..." Raven paused, searching for the right word. "Slutty." Her three friends stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Raven," Kid Flash started. "You fight crime in a leotard. You are a stripper. You care about your image now why?" _He does have a point._ She glanced at herself in the mirror before turning back to her friends, sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin," Beastboy said jumoing on the couch next to the leader. "Friend," he said lightly punching his arm. "Buddy," <em>punch<em> "Pal," _punch _"Ami-"

"Beastboy, what do you want?" Robin asked, turning off the television.

"Can Speedy and Aqualad stay the night?" Beastboy asked. Robin opened his mouth to point out all the reasons they could not stay, but a squeal to his right stopped him.

"Can they Robin?" Starfire squealed. Latching onto his arm. "Please, please, pppllleeeaaassseee!" She begged. Robin looked into his crush's face.

"Sure why not?" How could he ever turn her down?

"That would be great!" Speedy exclaimed. "Hey do you guys have any fish tacos?"

"Dude!" Aqualad exclaimed. "We _cannot_ have fish tacos! I probably _knew_ those fish! That's the equivalent of _you_ eating _me_!" Speedy nodded.

"In that case," he started out, a grim expression on his face. "I'll have two!" Aqualad stared at his "friend" in horror.

"Hey guys," A voice said.

"Hey R-" The rest off Robin's words left his mouth when he saw what his teammate was wearing. The rest of the boys gaped at her aswell. Robin, Aqualad and Cyborg, trying desperately not to stare at her upperbody. Beastboy and Speedy however,were drooling at the shirt that oh so tightly clung to her chest, only covering about half of it.

"Raven you look great!" Starfire exclaimed!

"Thanks Star," Raven said. She had one apporval down._ Now if I could just get the boys to stop staring at my boobs..._

"Raven," asked Robin, as calmly as he could. "What are you wearing?"

"Her new costume," Jinx said, coming to her friends rescue.

_Isn't it great?_ Jericho wrote. Speedy, Starfire and Beastboy nodded while Robin, Cyborg and Aqualad looked as if they'd been hit by a truck.

"That is not a very appropiate costume Raven." said Robin, his eyes trying to look anywhere, everywhere besides her chest. "You should go change back into your leotard and cape."

"Why?" asked a disappointed Kid Flash.

"Yeah, Star's is much worse." Jinx commented. Robin's masked eyes grew wide, while Star's eyes looked sad.

"Is my outfit bad?" Starfire asked, a tear threatining to roll down her check.

"No Star," said Robin looking at Starfire's sad face, his heartbreaking. He hated seeing the always happy alien sad, it just killed him. "Your outfit is perfect." He turned his attention back to Raven. "It's different." He replied, answering the previous question.

"What's so different?" Raven asked slowly. Robin sighed.

"It just is ok? Now go and change." Raven looked at him and gave a small, mirthless laugh.

"Who are you?" she questioned. "My Father? You have _no_ control over me Robin. I can do whatever I want to, whether you like it or not. I am an adult now you know?" She than went into the kitchen to look for something to eat while Speedy and Beastboy followed her with their eyes.

"Speedy, Beastboy," Raven called out, taking a bite out of an apple, her back still turned. "Will you guys stop staring?" The named boys quickly turned around, trying to look at anything but the scantilly clad girl.

"I still say your outfit is highly inappropiate." Robin grumbled.

"Yeah Rae," Cyborg said, coming out of the shock of seeing his little sis dressed like this. "What happened to the sweet and innocent little girl I used to know?"

"I never was sweet and innocent Cy," Raven said calmly as she turned around. "And as for that little girl, she's long gone." With that she walked torwards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, because of school and the endless amount of homework they give us, I will not be able to update as often as I used to (tear). You can look for an update on this story Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. <strong>


	5. The Battle and the Arguement

"Trouble," Robin stated, a week after Speedy and Aqualad's discovery. The rest of the Titans were already there, annoyed at having to work at 12:00 in the morning, but there none the less.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Cyborg and Beastboy snickered while Robin ignored the jab from the second in command.

"A robbery at the jewelry store."

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Red-X."

* * *

><p>"Drop the necklace X." Robin growled. Red-X lazily turned his head, but stopped cold when he saw the dark beauty.<p>

"Well, well, well." He drawled. Tossing the necklace into the bag and walking torwards the girl. "What have you been hiding behind that silly cloak?" He agilely dodged the birdarangs, starbolts, animals and cannons shot and charging at him. He soon made his way over to the girl, the rest of the team trapped in his x's.

"My you are a beauty," he said, his eyes staring at her exposed breast. Raven lifted her hands to the mask revealing his lips before attacking them, their tongues battling for dominance. After a while, Raven came up for air.

"I'll let you get away this time handsome." She whispered into his ear. He grinned and dissappeared with _a poof._

The rest of the Titans had freed themselves by now and were rushing torwards the girl.

"_Raven,"_ Robin growled, his voice dangerously low. "You'd better have a good reason for making out with a theif and letting him get away!"

"Tell you later." She simply stated before vanishing back to the Tower.

* * *

><p>"<em>RAVEN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE <strong>RIGHT <strong>NOW!_" Robin screeched, storming into the Common Room, the rest of the Titans following behind him. "_RAVEN!"_ he called again. The Common Room doors opened.

"What," Raven groggily replied. Beastboy stared at Raven, his mouth open as drool found its way to the floor. She had on a lacey black babydoll and thong, her hair was loose around her shoulders and she did not look very happy.

"_YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAING TO DO MISSY!" _Raven looked thoughtful for a moment before teleporting back into her room.

"You mean this?" She asked, reappearing a moment later, holding the large diamond necklace Red-X had stolen earlier. Robin gaped at her.

"How-?"

"While I was kissing him." She said a smug smile on her face. She tossed the necklace at the leader and turned around to go back to her room.

"Why'd you kiss him?" Robin asked. Raven closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before turning around to answer.

"So I could get the necklace." She answered as calmly as possible. Robin nodded. She turned to leave once again.

"Raven," _I really need to just teleport there. Much quicker._ "Yes Robin." She said her back still turned debating on if she should stay here or teleport back to her nice warm cosy bed. _Bed._ She was just about to teleport when Robin's next words stopped her concentration.

"You do know you aren't going to be wearing that costume again, right?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said, her voice dangerously low.

"You can't wear that costume again." Robin stated again. "It distracts us. Red-X never would have gotten away if it wern't for your distraction."

"Which distraction Robin?" she asked turning around, a smirk on her face. "My boobs or my ass?"

"Both," Beastboy said dreamily.

"Beastboy's right, it is both." Said Robin, now in full leader mode. "How are we supposed to protect the city with your half of your chest showing? How are we supposed to protect Star?" Raven's expression turned cold at Starfires nickname.

"Starfire, huh?" she asked, using her trademark icy monotone. "So she needs protection now?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah with all of these bad guys running ariund she's bound to get hurt." Beastboy said.

"Then maybe she shouldn't be a superhero if that's such a problem?" Raven mused.

"WHAT?" The boys gasped.

"Well if it's such a problem if she gets hurt on the job, maybe she shouldn't be a superhero." Raven repeated.

"Please Friends," Starfire said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I wish to remain a superhero."

"Don't worry Star," Cyborg said, comforting the girl. "You'll always be a superhero."

"At least Star doesn't dress like a slut." Countered Robin. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't dress like a slut?" Raven repeated. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER OUTFIT?"

"What is wrong with what I wear?" Starfire asked, confused.

"It's different!"

"How?" Raven demanded. "Becuase it's Satrfire?"

"Exactly!" Robin yelled. Raven's eyes fillled with hurt but it was replaced by anger as quickly as the hurt had came.

"Well if that's it, I'm going to my room."

* * *

><p><em>"RAVEN!" <em>A theif cried out into the night air after discovering his precious necklace gone replaced with a note.

_X,_

_Next time, take a breathe mint._

_-Rae_

_P.S. Thanks for the gift_


	6. HELP!

**Dear wonderful fans, **

**I just want to start off saying thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my horrible story. Unfortunately, I have some very grim news; I have a serious case of writers block. You could proboably tell that from my last chapter. Please send me any story ideas. I am also losing my determination to finish this story. Why? Because it appears as if only two people even TRIED to help me with this. Now don't get me wrong, I love ALL of my fans, but why don't you guys love me? If you want this story to continue, please say so. If you think it would be better if I stopped, then I'll stop. Just let me know. Thanks! **


	7. Titans East

**Hello fans! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to crisgatita-chan and Tortor for helping me get out of my writers block. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"She did what?" Speedy exclaimed. The Titans were telling the Titans East about Raven's recent changes and the fight between Red-X. The other members of Titans East wore identically shocked faces.<p>

"She made out with the enemy." Robin glumly repeated. "That's why we wanted to know if she could stay with you guys for awhile. Maybe a change of scenery will help her, cause we sure as hell can't."

"Of cousre we will." Bumblebee said a small smile on her lips. "It will be nice to have another Titan in the Tower."

* * *

><p>Speedy walked down the hall to his room, whistling a happy tune on his way. <em>Raven's coming! <em>He couldn't believe his luck. He had developed a crush on the empath during the battle with The Brotherhood of Evil, but they lived too far away for him to act on it. Now he was going to see her everyday! If only she felt the same way...

* * *

><p>Robin turned away from the screen, facing his teammates, a somber expression on his face.<p>

"So how are we gonna tell Raven?"

"How are you gonna tell me what Robin?" The rest of the team jumped off the couch, nearly having a heart-attack in shock.

"God Raven," Beastboy said after he had recovered his speech. "Will you stop sneaking up on us? You probably knocked 40 years of our lives!" Raven rolled her eyes at the changling before turning her attention back to Robin.

"How are you gonna tell me what?" She repeated, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Well we think you need a change of scenery," Robin started off slowly. "So we think you should go visit Titans East." Raven's eyes filled with hurt, but was replaced with anger.

"No," Raven said slowly. "You just want to get rid of me." The other's eyes went wide with shock and hurt.

"No Rae, that's-" Cyborg started, but Raven held her hand up to silence him.

"No it's fine. If you want me to leave I'll go pack my bags." She then vanished out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Raven reached the confounds of her room, she let the tears she had been holding in, fall freely from her eyes. This was just like Azarath all over again; nobody wanted her, nobody needed her. She was just a waste of space. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.<p>

"Friend Raven," a timid voice asked. _Starfire._ Raven thought bitterly. _Just the person I wanted to see._ "Do you need any help packing?"

"No Starfire," Raven said, speaking in her trademark monotone. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine!" Raven barked. She heard a shuffling of feet, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Guess it's time to pack." She said quietly to herself. She walked into her closet, pulling out civilian clothes and the some of the new costumes Jinx had dropped off earlier that week. She then pulled the Louis Vuitton suitcase Robin had gotten her for Christmas and placed it on the bed. Once the clothes were in the suitcase, she enveloped the suitcase in black energy, levitating it by her side as she walked across the room to her door.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is 'goodbye' I guess." Raven said awkwardly, as she stood in the middle of the Common Room.<p>

"Raven we didn't mean it like that." Robin insisted. "We just thought you'd like sometime away from us."

"No, it's the other way around." Raven stated. "It's ok, I get it. I mean really, who wants the creepy goth girl around when you could have a bubbly, naive alien by your side 24/7?" The men store at her in shock while Starfire appeared confused.

"Raven it's-" but the empath had teleported out before Robin could finish.

* * *

><p>Raven stood before the door of the Titans East. She lifted her hand hesitantly to knock on the door, but before her hand even made contact with the heavy metal, the door swung open revealing a smiling Bumblebee.<p>

"Hey Raven! What's up girl?" She asked. Her face looked cheerful as if she was glad to have the empath over for a spell. bUt Raven was an empath, and she could feel worry and stress flowing off of her in waves.

"Bee, you don't want me here as much as I don't want to be here. Hell, maybe even a little more." Raven started. She could tell Bumblebee was about to interrupt her so she held her hand up to silence her. "Don't even _try_ to deny it. I can feel your stress in worry rolling off you in waves. In fact, your emotions are so off the charts I'm getting a migrane. So how 'bout this-you lead me to my room and I'll stay there, that way it'll be like I'm not even here." Bumblebee looked hurt but ushered the girl inside.

"Hey Raven!"

"Hi Rae!"

"Hola Raven!" Raven merely nodded at each of these greetings and quickly followed Bumblebee to her room.

"Well here you are." Bumblebee said, revealing the pale white room with plain white furnishings. "I know it's not really your type but I hope you like it."


	8. I Need You

Bumblebee returned to the Common Room, where Speedy and Aqualad were playing their video games while the twins watched.

"Hey Bee, what's up with Raven?" Speedy asked putting down his controller.

"Yeah, she seemed a bit sad." Aqualad commented, putting his controller down as well.

"Sí. ¿Por qué está triste no? ¿Le quiero estar aquí con nosotros?" Mas asked. Bumblebee put a weary hand to her forehead.

"I don't know guys." She said with a sigh. "I don't think she knows that we want her here."

"What!" Speedy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Of _course_ we want her here! She's one of our best friends!"

"Well I know that, and you know that. But does she?" Aqualad asked, in his never ending wisdom. A light-bulb suddenly went off in Speedys head.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

* * *

><p>Speedy stood outside Raven's room, his hand mere centimeters away from the door. <em>Should I knock? <em>He wondered. Everyone knew how much Raven liked to stay in her room. If he knocked continuously on her door, she may not like him, or worse, send him to another dimension. But on the other hand, something was obviously wrong, and if no one else was going to figure it out, who would?

"Raven it's Speedy. Can I come in?" he waited a while outside her door, listening for any signs of life behind the door but finding none. _Guess she doesn't want to talk._ He was about to turn around and finish his game with Aqualad when the door mysteriously slid open.

Raven sat on her bed, her knees were bought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees as if she were holding herself in.

"Raven," he called out as he timidly made his way over to the bed the dark beauty was sitting. "Are you ok?"

"Nobody wants me. Nobody cares." The girl whispered so softly the archer had to strain his ears to hear her. His heart broke when she spoke these words and saw her checks streaked with tears, and without a second thought, he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her in close. She stiffened at first, but slowly melted into his comforting, brotherly hold.

"Why does nobody want me?" She asked the boy softly once her tears had ceased.

"The Titans want you."

"Of course they do." She said sarcasm and bitterness dripping into her voice. "That's why they always exclude me from group activities. That's why they talk about me behind my back. That's why they sent me away."

"We want you."

"Yes," she said, her voice once again tainted with sarcasm. "That's why you're so stressed out by my visit."

"I need you." Speedy breathed. Raven snuggled in closer to the archer.

"I guess that's all I need for now." And she slowly drifted to sleep in the archers warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Speedy awoke a few hours later feeling a strange sort of comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. Remebering the events that had transpired a few hours before, the archer looked down to see Raven still in his arms, snuggled close against his chest a content look on her face. He turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand, it was 6 in the afternoon; they had been asleep for 4 hours. When he turned back to look at the dark beauty, he was met with two violet eyes straing back at him.<p>

"Hi." He greeted her with a weak smile.

"Hi," she whispered, still gazing up at him. "Speedy, I just wanted to say-" her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Raven, Raven can we talk? I know we got off on the wrong foot before but I was wondering if we could change that. Please?" Raven scowled as she slowly seperated herself from the archers embrace, immediatly missing his warmth. She slipped her small feet into her stillettos and made her way to the door, her violet ringlets bouncing with each step.

The violet haired girl opened the door. "What do you need Bee?" She asked in a monotone.

"I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" Raven looked at the man, now sitting on her bed for approval. He merely nodded his head and Raven stepped out of the way to make room for Bumblebee to enter.

"Thanks Rae I-" She stopped in mis-sentence when she saw the man on the bed, a cocky grin on his face. "I hope I wasan't interrupting anything." She mumbled.

"Not at all. We were talking and we fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less." Speedy clarified to save the girl from any embarrassment.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Raven prompted, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh right, well I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. We all really do want you here." Raven turned to Speedy, who in turn gave her a knowing smile. Raven turned back to Bumblebee, a slight sparkle in her once emotionless eyes.

"Consider it forgotten."

"Thanks." Bumblebee said, embracing the girl in a hug. "So I'll see you guys later I guess." And with that, she scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." Raven suggested.

"I know the perfect place." The archer said with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, the two Titans were seated across from each other with a table full of sushi in between them.<p>

"So how do you like it?" Speedy asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"It's great. Where did you find it?"

"I bought Aqualad here for his birthday last month." Speedy said.

"That's so mean!" Raven said, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Well just because the boy won't eat fish, does _NOT_ mean he can make me suffer!" Speedy defended. "I mean nearly everything has sometype of seafood in it!"

"Well, only everything that _you_ like." Raven said, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"Well that's one thing I can't deny." Speedy said with a laugh. "So what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Raven looked up, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Thanks for listening to me and making me feel better." She said quietly. Speedy reached over, grabbing her soft, small hands in his large, rough ones.

"Anytime. And you know I wasn't lying, I really do need you."


	9. Return

A week after Raven and Speedy's little talk, the two of would often be seen having private little conversations. A month after Raven and Speedy's little talk, the two were inseperable. Their behavior also began to change, and this did not go unnoticed by the other residents in the giant T near the ocean...

* * *

><p>"Hey is it just me, or have you noticed something different with Speedy?" Bumblebee asked her second-in-command early one bright, sunny morning over breakfast. They had woken up at a decent hour (8 in the morning) unlike their fellow teammates who probably wouldn't be seen for another 3 hours.<p>

"Yeah, now that you mention it Speedy has been acting a little weird lately. I mean, he hasn't bugged me about fish for _weeks_. And he hasn't been to a strip-club since the day we found Raven." Aqualad commented, stiring his cereal around his bowl. Bumblebees head popped up.

"Strip club? Has that boy been going to strip clubs? And what do you mean 'found Raven'? Oh my god! Is a Raven stripper?" Aqualad looked up at his leaders suprised face. _Uh oh._ The Titans had conviently forgotten to mention that all of these started when they found Raven at a strip club when they asked the leader if she could stay there. And Bumblebee didn't exactly know what Speedy did most nights. _If she knew..._Aqualad shuddered at the thought. Bumblebee would probably ship him off somewhere if she knew where he went every other night. And if she knew what Raven was doing, she'd most likely kick her out. The boy flashed the black and yellow clad leader a quick, sheepish grin before hastily changing the subject.

"So, do you think Raven and Speedy are going out?" He asked. Bumblebee chuckeled at the thought.

"I don't know, but they have been getting pretty close. And it's about time he got a decent girlfriend." They both remembered the archers last girlfriend, a blonde bimbo named Shelby who was most likely a drug addict. "And he has been brining out the best in Raven."

"Yeah, she has been seeming a bit too...cheerful. I think I might've heard her laugh last night."

"I know, that was freaky!"

"But she does have a beautiful laugh." They turned around quickly, to see Speedy standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up? You usually don't show your face until 11 in the morning." His leader asked suspiciously.

"Raven and I are going to the carnavel." He said as he went over to the refrigerator pulled out a carton of milk and drank straight from it. Bumblebee and Aqualad both made looks of disgust.

"You do know _other_ people drink form that, right?" Aqualad asked, his face wearing a grimace. Speedy just shrugged his shoulder and continued drinking from the carton. Bumbleebee shook her head at the boys immaturity and went back to the matter at hand.

"You're going to the carnavel this early? Wait, better question. You and RAVEN are going to a caranavel?" Speedy stopped drinking from the carton and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Of course we're going to the carnavel. Why wouldn't we? But she wants to go at this unholy hour so less people would be there."

"And it's gonna get crowded soon so lets go." The three heads turned to find a very impatient Raven staring back at them. Speedy grinned, walking over to the girl and held out his arm.

"Are you ready milady?" Raven rolled her eyes at the childish behavior but accepted the arm anyways. The two walked arm-in-arm out the door, smiles plastered to their faces.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked to the laundry room, laundry basket in hands, wondering how any woman could live under the same roof as 4 messy boys when her communicator went off. Shifting the basket to her hip, the girl pulled her communicator out of her pocket and flipped it open revealing Robin's face.<p>

"Hey Rob, whats up?" she asked, as she struggeled under the baskets weight. _Just 1 more flight of stairs._

"Nothing much's going on here. How's Raven?"

"She's fine. Actually, she's doing great!" _Half way why didn't she just take the elevator?_

"Great?" Robin asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, Aqualad and I were just talking about that this morning. She and Speedy are really hitting it off. Those two are nearly inseperable!" _Twenty more steps. Why did Cyborg make it so hard to get to the laundry room?_

"Hmm. Well can you tell her that I'm sending Cyborg out later tonight to bring her back?"

"Uh yeah sure." _10 more steps._

"Thanks." As she tried to put her communicator back in her pocket, Bumbleebee lost her balance and fell down the stairs, the pile of clothes sprawled all over the floor.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Titans Tower...<em>

Robin closed his communicator, a loud _snap_ bouncing off the room's walls. _Raven and Speedy? Impossible! She's supposed to want me!_

**_Flashback_**

_Robin walked down the hall to the Common Room, whistling his favorite tune, hands in his pockets. Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire were out at the movies. Stafire..._

_A pair of arms wrapped around him stopping him in his tracks._

_"Hey Robin." Raven greeted her boyfriend on their 1 year anniversary. _

_"Hey Raven, we need to talk." Robin said as he unwrapped her arms and pulled her by the hand the rest of the way to the Common Room. _

_"What's up Robin?" she asked, her head tilted to the side._

_"I'm breaking up with you." Raven's smile vanished, she dropped her hands to her side as her eyes widened._

_"What?" She stammered, still in shock._

_"I'm breaking up with you." He repated slowly. "We're over. Done." _

_"Why?" Robin sighed, looking deep into the eyes of the girl he once loved, placing his hands on her shoulders._

_"It's not me, it's you." The girl looked at him shocked. He probably should elaborate this statement. "You're not bubbly and outgoing. You're stubborn and hot-headed. But most impotantly, you just aren't sexy. Hell, you wouldn't know sexy if it hit you upside that stubborn head of yours! You'll never be as sexy as Starfire. You'll never be Starfire. You just aren't Starfire. Starfire, now that's one sexy girl! I hope we can still be friends after this. See you at training tomorrow." He gave her a quick, friendly hug before leaving the Common Room. As he left, he could've sworn he heard sniffles... _

**_End of Flashback_**

Robin shook his head at the memory. _How could she ever like that Robin wannabe when she had the real thing? _A knock at the door interrupting his thoughts.

"Frind Robin, it is I Starfire. May I please come in?" The girls bright, cheery voice bought a smile to his face.

"Sure thing Star." The bubbly alien floated over to him, her bright red hair flowing behind her and a depressed smile plastered to her face.

"What's wrong Star?" He asked, his brows creasing in worry.

"I miss her!" She cried, burying her head into his lean chest.

"Who?" He asked, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"Raven!" She wailed. "When can she come back? I miss her so much!" A small smile played on his lips.

"Well, then today's your lucky day Star." Starfires tear-streaked face loooked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She sniffeled.

"She's coming home tonight." Her once tear-stained face immediatly brightened. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight, bone curshing hug.

"She is? Oh thank you Robin! Thank you ever so much!"

"No...problem..Star...can't...breathe..." She let go of him, an apoligetic smile on her face, before she headed out the room to tell the other's the good news.

"Friends! Friends! Friend Raven's coming home!"

* * *

><p>Raven sat on the roof of Titans East, looking at the moon's reflection on the ocean.<p>

"Hey," a voice said a voice behind her. She acknowledeged it with a curt nod of her head. "Mind if I join you?" Another nod. Speedy sat down beside her, placing her arm around her neck like he'd done numerous times in the past month. They stared out at the ocean in silence.

"I don't want to go back." Raven said, her voice softer than a whisper.

"I don't want you to go back either."

"Can't you come with me?" She asked hopefully, looking up at the masked face. A sad, small smile formed on the archers lips as he looked down at the girl.

"You know I can't do that, they need me here." He said softly. She sighed and leaned into his strong, sturdy arms.

"I guess your right."

"You know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, but it's not the same." She sighed once again, snuggling in closer, suprising the archer.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering, if maybe you'd-" Speedy was interrupted by the arrival of the T-Ship. Scowling, Speedy looked up at the bright orange ship and quickly seperated himself from Raven.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg called, waving enthousiastically to his friends who merely nodded in acknowledgement. Then the door to the roof burst open revealing 4 more Titans.

"Cyborg!" They yelled in unison, Bumbleebee running up to give the boy a hug.

"Hey guys! Wish I could stay and chat but Robin wants us back ASAP. Something about his obsession with Slade." Raven said goodbye to Titans East; she exchanged words with Mas y Menos in spanish, promised to visit Bumbleebee more often, and she even promised to go swimming with Aqualad. When she finally got to Speedy, tears were in her eyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." She said softly. As much as she'd hate to admit, the boy had grown on her. Speedy half-smiled and embraced the empath in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered into her violet hair. They stayed that way for awhile, neither wanting the moment to end. After what seemed like years, Cyborg cleared his throat and they both pulled apart.

"Call me?" Raven asked, looking hopefully into Speedy's masked eyes. Speedy smiled wide.

"Every night." He comfirmed.

"C'mon Raven, it's time to go." Cyborg said. Reluctantly she, followed him into the T-Ship. As it took off, she looked at the members of Titans East waving her off. She waved back, a small, sad smile on her face. But she wasn't waving and smiling at all of them, only the one person who held a special place in her heart.


	10. Homecoming

**Hello my wonderful, loyal fans! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. Gut grounded and my mom took my pc away. So i am doing this in secret while I'm supossed to be doing homework. So if you don't hear from me for days, weeks, or even months, just know that I have been working aon the story and will get it updated whenever I can. BTW, revised end of last chapter, ended kinda abruptly don't cha think? Well anyways, enough of me talking, or typing , or whatever I'm doing is called, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"...and now she's as good as new!" Raven nodded her head absently as she half-listened to Cyborg telling her of the things she'd missed while she was gone, but all that went in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was the next time she might see Speedy. She knew that they could talk to each other on their communicators, but it wouldn't be the same; she couldn't play with the red hair she loved so much, she couldn't smell his spicy, cinnamon scent, she wouldn't be able to feel his warm, strong arms around her and there definitely wouldn't be anymore walks in the beach. Raven let out a sigh as she thought about all of the things she'd miss. A sigh that did not go unnoticed by Cyborg. He turned his head, stopping the story he was telling about replacing Beastboy's shampoo with pink dye to look at the girl.<br>"You alright?" he asked, startling Raven who quickly turned to look at his concerned expression. She forced a small smile and waved her hand.  
>"Just tired, didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She lied.<br>"Ya sure?" Cyborg asked, not really buying it. Raven nodded her head and faked a yawn, convincing Cyborg that she really was just tired. He smiled wide at the empath.  
>"Well you'd better get all the sleep you can here. We've got something BIG planned for your return." Ravens eyes widened as she wondered what the big thing could be.<br>"Whatcha guys do?" she asked.  
>"You're just gonna have to wait 'cause I'm not telling." Raven scowled and folded her arms across her chest. Cyborg chuckled at the girls impatience. <em>It sure is good to have her back.<em> He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw when she arrived in the Common Room was a karokee machine. <em>You've got to be kidding me.<em> Raven grumbled to herself. A karokee machine. Really? Really? _Really?_ These people she's lived with for 5 years now knew NOTHING about her. If they actually thought she was going to get up there and sing, they were crazier than the Joker. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, something pink. She smirked, then she grinned, then she giggled, then she laughed, a full blown hearty laugh.

"Beastboy, you're _pink!_" She exclaimed in between laughs. Beastboy scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm pink. And it's all Cyborgs fault!" Raven opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Starfire's bone-crushing hug.

"Friend I am so happy to see you! It has been such a long time! We must go to the mall of shopping and have the girl talk and-"

"Star," Robin interrupted. "I don't think she can breathe." Starfire quickly let go of her and Raven's face slowly went from a bluish purple to her regular pale face. Robin opened his arms and grasped Raven in a tight, brotherly hug.

"It's good to have you back Rae." He whispered softly into her ear. Raven hugged him back.

"It's good to be back."

"Hello aren't you forgetting someone?" Beastboy impatiently asked. Raven separated herself from Robin and looked at the now changeling, a smirk growing on her lips.

"How could I forget you pinky?" She asked, pulling him into a hug. Beastboy scowled but hugged her back anyways.

"It's gonna wash out!" He whined. Raven pulled away.

"Sure it will." She said as she rolled her eyes. "So what's that thing for?" She asked, pointing her finger to the dreaded karaoke machine. Beastboy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"OK so I was walking in the street, right? And I was passing this diner that was closing and they were all like 'Hey aren't you that guy from the team that wears a lot of spandex?' And I was all like 'Yep that's me.' And then they said, 'You guys wear a lot of spandex.' And I was like 'Yea we do." And then they-"

"Beastboy just get to the point!" Raven said exasperatedly.

"Ok well they were so grateful to us since we saved their diner from Dr. Light that they gave us their karaoke machine! And I thought-"

"You tought?" RAven asked sarcastically. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at her and continued his story.

"Yes Raven, I do think. So anyways, I thought 'what's the one thing they don't have at the Titans East?' Karaoke! And we all thought it would be a great idea to do a karaoke kinda thing to celebrate your return!" Raven glared at Robin.

"Sorry." he mouthed as he scooted over closer to Starfire. Raven looked at her friends eager faces, how could she sayy no after alll that they went through just for her return? She sighed in defeat.

"Ok, who's going first?"

"Me!" Starfire screamed so loud Raven was sure she'd go deaf. Starfire then pranced up to the machiene to pick out a song as Raven made herself comfortable on the couch.

"This is going to be interesting." She mumbled. Just then, the the beat to Barbie Girl by Aqua was heard, and Starfire, mic in hand, began to sing.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation <em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation <em>

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _  
><em>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie <em>  
><em>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain <em>  
><em>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky <em>

_You can touch, you can play _  
><em>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa <em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation <em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah _  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please _  
><em>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees <em>  
><em>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again <em>  
><em>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party <em>

_You can touch, you can play _  
><em>You can say I'm always yours <em>  
><em>You can touch, you can play <em>  
><em>You can say I'm always yours <em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah _  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation <em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere <em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation <em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah _  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah <em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh <em>

Robin was the first to recover from Starfire's horrible reindition of an already horrible song.

"Wow Star, that was really good." He lied and the rest of the team nodded their heads in mock agreement. Starfire beamed with pride.

"Oh thank you Robin! Now it is your turn!" And she quickly dragged him to the karokee machine. Soon, music was hear and Robin began to sing.

_It feels just like it was yesterday_  
><em>We were in love, why's it falling apart<em>  
><em>I've never been one to walk away<em>  
><em>But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart<em>

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_  
><em>It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say<em>  
><em>Yeah baby, I know that you're good<em>  
><em>But I don't want a good girl no, not today<em>

_Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad<em>

_I want a girl who stays out too late_  
><em>And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone<em>  
><em>Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way<em>  
><em>And through it all, I know I'll end up alone<em>

_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should_  
><em>It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say<em>  
><em>Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good<em>  
><em>But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm<em>

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad<em>

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_  
><em>Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah girl I want something physical<em>  
><em>Not something invisible, oh yeah<em>  
><em>I'm tired of being good, let's be bad<em>

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_  
><em>And I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>I want a bad girl, baby, bad<em>  
><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad<em>  
><em>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I want it bad <em>

Raven knew he was talking about her and Starfire in this song. Starfire was supposed to be good while she was bad. Her suspicions were confirmed when Robin looked at her as he sang the last line of the song.

"Good job man!'' Beastboy said as he patted Robin on the back on his way up to the machine to pick out his song. Robin smiled in appreciation and took a seat in between Raven and Starfire.

"Can we talk later?" Robin whispered in her ear.

"She nodded her head while keeping her eyes on Beastboy.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
><em>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<em>  
><em>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<em>  
><em>It's Redfoo with the big ass afro<em>  
><em>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo<em>

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_  
><em>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks<em>  
><em>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<em>  
><em>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<em>  
><em>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service<em>

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]<em>  
><em>Do the wiggle man [x2]<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! _

Everyone chuckeled at Beastboys choice.

"Nice BB!" CYborg commented.

"Yeah you are like so sexy in pink." RAven sarcastcially stated.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Cyborg said as he lifted himself up from the couch to pick his song.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out<em>  
><em>This is great<em>  
><em>(Oh my god, this is great)<em>

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
><em>And get my college degree<em>  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

"Great job Cyborg!" Beastboy said, giving the metal man a high-five. Four expectant heads turned to Raven as she slowly registered what they wanted.

"Wow, I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed now." She slowly backed away from the couch, but she was not getting away that easily.

* * *

><p>"...and then they made me go up!" Raven exclaimed to Speedy. The karaoke had ended an hour ago and Raven had instantly retreated to her room to call the archer. Speedy laughed out loud at the girls horror strucken face.<p>

"So what song did you choose?" He asked.

"Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson."

"Nice choice, bet you were great." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard me sing?" She asked. The archer shook his head.

"If you had a choice between hearing a cat die a horrible painful death then hear me sing, choose the cat." She stated, with such a serious expression Speedy just had to laugh.

"So what were you going to ask me earlier?" Raven asked, remembering the events that had transpired on the Titans East rooftop earlier that night. Speedy smiled.

"You remebered!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Speedy shrugged.

"I guess with all the excitement I just assumed you'd forgotten." Raven rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to ask me anytime this year?" Speedy opened his mouth to ask but was inerrupted by a sharp knocking on Raven's door. They both scowled in the doors direction.

"Hey Raven," Robins voice called through the door. "Can we talk now?" Raven looked back at Speedy.

"Quick what did you want to ask me?"

"Doesn't matter." Speedy sighed. "Talk to you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Everyday." She reeplied with a soft smile. They both shut off their communicators and Raven went off to open the door for Robin.

"What?" She asked, using her trademark monotonious voice.

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking over her shoulder into her dark room. Raven moved aside to let the leader in who immediatly began to look around the room; inspecting each corner, looking under her bed and openinng her closet door, much like a parent would do who was looking for the "monsters" their young child had lurking in their room.

"Umm what are you doing?" Raven asked as the leader began to rummage around her lingere drawer, before holding a lacy black and red set up to her with a questioning look on his face. Blushing furiously, Raven quickly snatched the set out of his hand and stuffed it back into the drawer, closing the drawer with a loud bang.

"What does my underwear have to do with anything?" She hissed furiously as she internally batteled with Rage and Embarrasment who were trying to convince her to blind their leader for looking at her lingere.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked as Rage's and Embarrasements pleas to blind him became more and more convincing.

_It will wipe that stupid smirk off that damned face for awhile_. Rage said.

"I heard you talking to someone while I was outside your room and I wanted to know who."

"Every thought of just asking before going through my lingre and touching my bras, thongs and panties?" Raven growled. Robin slightly blushed, but shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm asking you now right?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"It was Speedy wasn't it?" Robin asked slowly. "You were talking to Speedy weren't you?"

"My, my my Robin. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Raven asked, using a slightly mocking voice.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Robin denied. Raven smiled and pointed to herself.

"Empath remember?" Robin sighed in defeat.

"OK maybe I am jealous. I've heard how you guys have been spending a lot of time together. Bumblebee even told me she suspects he's going to ask you out soon. That's-"

"What right do you have to be jealous?" Raven interrupted.

"What?"

"You broke up with me because I 'wasn't _sexy_ enough' then yo went and chased Starfire. I went out and became a stripper, just so I could feel sexy. And now you're _jealous_ because I have a new guy friend who I just happen to be very close to? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well I really like Star but-"

"No. There are no buts. You've made your choice now I've made mine. You and Starfire can be happy together. Happier then me and you ever were, and that's your problem. You don't see what you have until it's gone. You like Starfire, I know for a fact she really likes you. Don't let her get away." She started off loud and angry, but by the time she'd finished, her voice as soft and full of compasion and understanding. "Now if you don't mind, I really am tired." Robin got the message and quickly went to the door, Raven words whirling around his head.

"'Night Rae."

"Goodnight Robin." She closed the door gently behind her, Robin's words echoing through her mind.

"Is Speedy really gonna ask me out?" She thought, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The songs featured in this chapter<span>**

** -Starfires "Barbie Girl" by Aqua**

-**Robins "Bad" by The Cab**

** -Beastboy "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO**

** -Cyborg "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**

**Poll (Please Respond to Poll via Review)**

**Who's a better couple?**

**RavenxSpeedy**

**RavenxRobin**

**RavenxSlade**

**RavenxBeastboy**

**RavenxJericho**

**RavenxAqualad**

**RavenxRed-X**

**StarfirexRobin**

**StarfirexBeastboy**

**StarfirexRed-X**

**StarfirexSpeedy**

**StarfirexSlade**

**BeastboyxTerra**

**CyborgxTerra**

**CyborgxJinx**

**SpeedyxCheshire**


	11. What A Way to Kick Off The New Year

Raven sat at the table, quietly sipping her tea, lost in her own world as the world around her went on. Cyborg cooked breakfast, trying to get as much meat in as possible before the Tower's resident vegetarian awoke and Robin and Starfire were currently engaged in a fierce make-out session. Ever since Robin got the courage to ask Starfire out (with a little bit of prompting from Raven) 3 months ago, the two were inseperable.

"Hey Raven," Raven jumped at the sudden noise and quickly turned to see a face covered in bright, pink lipstick; Robin. _When did they come up for air?_ Raven asked herself.

"What do you need Robin?" she exasperatedly asked.

"So you know how New Year is coming up soon?" He started. Raven nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "Well, I was thinking about having a little party to start off the New Year." _Oh joy, a party. _

"So then i started thinking and i came up with a great idea. I said to myself earlier as I was brushing my teeth-'self, do you know what we should do?' and then I said 'no self, what should we do?' then I said-"

"Robin just get to the point!" Raven exclaimed, her patience wearing thin. Robin scowled at her for interrupting his very 'interesting' story.

"I'm thinking about inviting the Titans East for the party too, what do you think about that? I want to get my Second in Command's opinon before i made any definite plans." Raven froze. Titans East was coming over in less than a week? Speey was coming over in a couple of days? _Maybe this party won't be so bad after all._

"That would be great." Raven said slowly after she got her emotions in control, specifically both Happy and Love who were screaming for joy at the boy's impending arrival.

"Good," Robin said, nodding his head. "I'll go talk to Bumblebee about this." After he'd left the room, Starfire quickly approached her.

"Friend Raven, I have overheard you and Boyfriend Robin speaking about a party. Would you like to go to the mall of shopping to and go shopping for decorations for the party?" Starfire eagerly asked

"Why not Star," she replied with a sigh. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

><p>6 hours. 6 damn hours. 6 hours wasted. 6 fucking hours wasted shopping. She could have finished 3, maybe even 4 books in 6 hours. She could have meditated for 6 hours. Hell, she could sent Beastboy to at least 5 billion dimensions in 6 hours-twice! But no, she spent 6 hours with a shopaholic alien who couldn't go past a store without buying was lucky she had her powers,or else she was positive her arms would have falle off with all of the bags she was carrying.<p>

"Oh Friend Raven, hasn't this been fun!" Starfire exclaimed, twirling around in a circle in the Common Room.

"Yeah, fun." Raven replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh i am glad you thought so friend! We should do this again very soon!" Starfire happily exclaimed, not picking up on her friends obvious sarcasm. Raven shook her head at the cheerful alien's naïveté and sat down at the kitchen table, giving her aching feet a much needed rest. Before Raven could tell the alien she had no desire to go shopping for a very long time after this, the Common Room doors slid open to reveal Robin.

"Well i just finished talking with Titans East." He informed the girls as he walked up to stand beside Starfire and slid an arm around her petite waist. "They said they'd be there and can't wait for the party on Saturday." Just then Starfire began to giggle. Robin and Raven looked at the alien inquisitively, wondering what they had missed.

"What's so funny Star?" Robin asked. Starfire pointed up to reveal a patch of mistoltoe that had been forgotten when they had taken the Christmas decorations down. Robin slighlty chuckled before starting a very long make-out session with Starfire that didn't end until Raven cleared her throat, breaking the pair apart.

"What?" Robin playfully asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "Just following tradition." Raven rolled her eyes at the comment.

"So what decorations did you two get at the mall?" Starfire and Raven exchanged a glance. Robin raised a brow, pulling his girlfriend away slightly to see her face. "You did get the decorations didn't you?" Robin asked.

"Well…umm…you see there were so many wonderful things that we must have forgotten to get some." Starfire nervously answered as she nerously twiddled her slender fingers. Robin sighed.

"Well I guess you guys will just have to go back." Suddenly a loud, repetitive banging noise could be heard throughout the Tower. Robin and Starfire quickly turned around to look at the source. Cyborg and Beastboy rushed in from the garage, they too stared at the source in silence.

"Uhhh dudes, why's Raven banging her head on the table?"

* * *

><p>Speedy couldn't believe his luck. In just a few hours, he would see Raven. His plans were working, everything was falling into place.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Speedy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd ask her tonight, as they sat on their beds communicators in hand, he'd ask her. His excitement slowly began to turn into a gnawing anxiety. What if she said no? He'd never be able to live through that embarrassment and heartache. He needed to talk to someone on the inside, someone who would know if she felt the same way about him. His eyes lit up as he thought of the perfect person to call. A person who knew more about Raven then just about anyone. He quickly got his communicator out and called one of his best friends. Suddenly a spiky, gelled head of hair, appeared on the screen._

_"Hey Speedy, what's up?" Robin asked after he had removed the toothbrush from his mouth. Speedy quickly informed Robin of his troubles, as the leader listened to his friends problems with a smirk on his face._

_"So you like Raven, huh?" He asked, slightly teasing his friend. Speedy rolled his eyes in impatience. _

_"Look, I didn't call you so you could tease me about that. I called you because I need your help. Does she like me?" Robin put the toothbrush back in his mouth and nodded his head. Speedy's eyes grew to twice their normal size. _

_"Really?" Robin nodded again. _

_"How do you know?" Robin tapped his head twice. Their bond. Robin spat the toothpaste out of his mouth and smiled at the archer. _

_"I've been feeling it through our bond for the last 4 months." Speedy quickly calculated in his head. _

_"Hey, she came over to visit us four months ago!" Robin smiled as he nodded his head. _

_"Exactly." _

_"I was gonna ask her out today, but I think I just came up with a better plan!"_

_"What?"_

_"Well how about you have a party ya know, to kick off the New Year. And you invite Titans East. I'll talk with Raven, lead her to a patch of mistletoe that has been 'forgotten' and then I kiss her. Then I'll ask her out, she'll say yes, and everything will be perfect! What do you say to that?"_

_"No." Speedy looked at his friend, a confused look on his face. _

_"No? What do you mean no?"_

_"I'm not helping you. If Raven finds out I had anything, and I mean anything to do with this, she'd kill me!" _

_"Well if she said __yes, why would she kill you?" _

_"She just would ok."_

_"So it's come down to this huh?"_

_"Speedy what are you talking about?"_

_"Blackmail." Robins cool disposition faltered, his eyes got wide and he began to tremble. Speedy had long ago been dubbed The King of Blackmail, and for a good reason too, he had blackmail on everybody-even Raven. And usually, it was really, really good. _

_"What type of blackmail?" he nervously asked. _

_"Ever heard of Photoshop?" Now he was scared. _

_"Fine, I'll do it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Speedy leaned back in his seat and smiled, he loved being the King of Blackmail.

* * *

><p>The party was over and everyone was in bed, well everyone but two Titans. Speedy and Raven were cleaning up the enormous mess that had destroyed the Common Room. Speedy would continuously look up at her, watching Her, waiting for the wonderful moment when she would step under the mistletoe, the mistletoe she avoided like the plague. After a while, Speedy couldn't take it anymore. He stood underneath the mistletoe and called the girl over.<p>

"Hey Raven, look at this." He called as he pointed out the window. _Thank god the mistletoe is right by a window._ She quickly went over to the boy and looked out the window.

"What? I don't see anything." Speedy smiled and tapped the girl on her shoulder. She looked up, her stunning face screaming confusion. He pointed up towards the mistletoe. Her gaze followed his finger and she stared at the plant above them. He smiled mischievously before taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her lips. The kiss set of fireworks that surprised both of them. Soon, Raven was responding with such passion it surprised Speedy, but he eagerly kissed back. He hesitantly snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She bought her arms up to his chest and gently pushed him onto the waiting couch, his grip never loosened around her waist as they fell. They continued to kiss while their bodies screamed, begged and pleaded for air. They didn't break away until they were about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Raven," Speedy whispered into her ear. "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too Speedy." Was all she could say before Speedy once again began His attack on her lips.

* * *

><p>A Titan woke up bright and early the next morning. They quickly left their room for a midnight snack, just as they always did when ever they awoke much too early for their liking. When the Common Room doors opened, their plan was quickly forgotten as they saw an arm hanging over the side of the couch.<em> Good thing I always keep a Sharpie handy.<em> They quickly made their way over to the couch. Once they saw the sight before them, they dropped their Sharpie in surprise. Then they got out their camera and snapped about fifty pictures before sneaking back into their room.

* * *

><p>Speedy groggily awoke from his deep slumber and looked at his dark angel on top of him. His girlfriend. Her eyes soon fluttered open, and a drowsy smile crossed her face before he gently kissed her lips.<p>

"Morning beautiful." He whispered. "We'd better get up before someone sees us." Raven nodded her head before she once again closed her eyes. Speedy shook hs head, a smile on his face. He carefully laid her down on the couch, securing the blanket around her, before he pulled on his pants and put evidence of last nights fun in a pile before he picked up the girl in his arms and carried her into her room, gently laying her on the bed. He then returned to the Common Room, picked up the pile and discarded it in his room, before he dropped onto his bed and fell asleep, dreams of his dark beauty dancing through his head.

* * *

><p>"God I love the Internet!" A person said in their empty room. After they had returned to their room, incriminating photos on hand, they quickly found the most hilarious one.<p>

"To send or not to send, that is the question." He sat at his computer, contemplating his chaneces of survival if he sent the picture. "Aw what the hell!" He sent the pictures and went off to get some food for his grumbling stomach.

* * *

><p>By 11 o'clock, all the Titans had finished their breakfast of pancakes and bacon (or in Beastboys's case, soy pancakes and tufo bacon) and were all watching the news, at one Titan's surprising insistence. Near the end of the news, Jump City's famous reporter, Nancy Scoop said something that grabbed every Titans attention.<p>

"Is there a new couple in Titan Tower? Well according to this picture sent from a source from inside the city's famous Tower, it looks like two Titans have become very, very close." a photo popped up on the screen that made all Titans (well all except for one) gasp. There on the television screen, for all of Jump to see, was Raven and Speedy, Speey's arms tightly and protectively wrapped around Raven, drool from his smiling mouth dripping into a pool on the floor. Their clothes were strewn around the room, bodies only covered by a blanket that had slipped down, revealing Raven's bare back.

"Do I detect a baby in the future?" Suddenly, black energy broke the television in two frightening everyone besides the two humiliated and angered Titans. Raven's head slowly turned towards the other Titans, revealing 4 red eyes.

"Who took that picture?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers, I just want to apologize for the long wait. As I said in the last chapter, I got grounded and my mom took my pc away so I wasn't able to update. But my parents gave me an iPad 2 for Christmas so you can except to hear from me a lot more! Oh and by the way, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, as amazing as my iPad is,auto-correct is horrid and I haven't found a way to turn it off.<strong>

**Top the Top 3 Couples Are…**

**1) RavenxSpeedy**

**2) RavenxRed-X**

**3) RavenxRobin**

**3) RavenxBeastboy**


	12. Two Angry Titans

**Oh my gosh! It'seen two months since I've last updated! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just been really busy with school. It didn't help that my mom took away both my iPad AND my computer AKA any way I could update the story. I know it's no excuse, I just hope you can forgive me and that this chapter makes up for my long absence…**

* * *

><p>The Titans stared at the the two angered and humiliated Titans (specifically Raven) and shrank back in horror.<p>

"Who took the picture?" Speedy growled at the eight petrified Titans.

"Tell me who took the picture and I may consider sparing your life." Raven hissed, frightening the Titans once more. Mas and Menos held onto each other, silently crying in fear. Even the "fearless leader" was scared of their wrath.

"Well isn't anyone going to talk?" Speedy asked as he casually sharpened one of his already razor sharp arrows, eliciting fear in each suspect. The Titans in question all looked at each other, wondering who to sacrifice in order to save the rest. Beastboy settled the matter by pushing Robin off the couch, an act no one tried to stop. Robin scowled back at his "friends" (who were offering apologetic smiles from the safety of the couch), before slowly turning his head to the intimidating Titans, his expression changing from one of disbelief to one of fear. Robin decided that as the leader, it was his job to make sure that after this terrifying interrogation, there would still be 10 Titans.

"Now guys," he said as he slowly turned around to face his "fearless" teammates. "Tell the truth, did any of you guys take the picture?" Seven heads quickly shook their heads in unison.

"So you took the picture?" He heard a voice sounding eerily close to him. He quickly spun around and saw the two Titans towering over him. The fearless leader began to tremble in fright.

"Guys I swear, I did NOT take that picture." Robin's masked eyes darted back and forth between the two. Raven's hardened eyes narrowed and she stared coldly at Robin. Robin instantly felt coldness and a sense of dread wash over him. The feelings started in his toes as a strange, numbing feeling that quickly raced up his body into his brain, causing a splitting headache. His heart and head pounded simultaneously, seeming to grow louder and quicker each passing second. He felt his vision begin to blur as the pain in his head and chest began to overwhelm dropped to his knees and grasped both his head and chest, in a vain attempt to stop the pain. The Titans on the couch looked on, growing increasingly frightened at the scene before them, even Speedy looked slightly unnerved the scene. The pain in Robin's body stopped just as quickly as it began. His blurred and blackened vision turned spotty. When his vision returned and he could see clearly, he chanced a glance up to to Raven. And noticed a profound difference; her hard, cold eyes were soft and she wore a small, gentle smile, only noticeable to a trained eye. He suddenly felt a strange twinge of relief wash over him, he was safe. Robin glanced back up at Raven who gave him a slight nod. She quickly turned around to face the couch, her eyes still soft and gentle smile still plastered to her face. But when she spoke, the words were chillingly sweet.

"You know what guys, I'm seriously overreacting with this whole picture thing. I mean seriously, I wouldn't kill anyone of you guys for that picture. So just for curiosity's sake, who took that picture?" Her chillingly sweet tone, smile and gleam in her eyes instantly clued everyone in to the fact that she really wouldn't kill whoever took the picture. No, she'd slaughter them, bring them back to life, only to do it again-and that's if they were lucky. Unfortunately, not all Titans picked up on this one little thing.

"So you wouldn't kill whoever took that picture?" Beastboy asked in a small, tremulous voice. Speedy and Raven shared a glance, before returning their attention to the poor changeling.  
>"Of course not Beastboy." Speedy answered as if speaking to a small child. Beastboy appeared reassured by his friends words and began his confession. "Well ya see," Beastboy slowly began as he began nervously twiddle his fingers.<p>

"I woke up kinda early and I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to the kitchen to get some food. When the doors slid open, I saw an arm hanging over the couch. I went over to the couch and found you guys on the couch and took the picture. Then I sent it to Nancy Scoop." The two Titans nodded in mock understanding as the other's face palmed themselves at the boys stupidity.

"Are you guys gonna kill me?" He asked again, looking up at the pair.

"Beastboy, haven't we already agreed that we weren't going to kill you?" Speedy asked the boy.

"Yeah Beastboy, we're so not going to kill you." Raven said in her chillingly sweet voice. "Now, Speedy and I bought you a little something a while ago but I lost it. Lets you, Speedy and I all go to my room and we can all go look for it." Now, three things were very fishy in this situation. One, Raven buying Beastboy something. Two, Raven letting anyone, ESPECIALLY Beastboy, into her room. Three, Raven actually letting Beastboy look around in her room. Any person with a brain would know something was VERY wrong with this situation. But as everyone knows, Beastboy has a brain, he just doesn't use it very much, and this would definitely be a time when he should've used that minuscule thing he calls a brain. Despite the warning looks and silent pleas by the others, Beastboy eagerly jumped off the couch and followed the two into the Forbidden Room. Screams that were be heard from China began as soon as the door hissed closed.

"Friends, should we not help him?" Starfire asked after a few minutes of screaming. The others looked at each other, considering the aliens question.

"Naw," they answered in unison.

"But friends-"

"Star, Beastboy deserves this." Robin rationalized for his girlfriend. "Maybe this will finally teach him to use his brain 'cause if he had, he wouldn't be in this mess. I mean seriously,who in their right mind would take a picture of Speedy and Raven basically naked AND send it to Nancy Scoop? And then why would he think Raven wants him in her room right after he admits to taking the pictures? I mean she almost always sends him to another dimension after he goes in her room."

"I sense death!" Cyborg said in a singsong voice. The others nodded, chuckling in agreement, except for Starfire who gasped at this revelation.  
>"Friend's Speedy and Raven are going to kill Friend Beastboy!" Starfire worriedly exclaimed.<p>

"Don't worry Star," Robin said reassuringly as he placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'll stop them before they get to that point."

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Cyborg, Aqualad and the twins were playing video games as Bumblebee and Robin discussed the decreasing crime rates in Jump and Steel City. Starfire had been flying around the Common Room looking increasingly worried each passing minute. Beastboy, Raven and Speedy were yet to be seen, but the screams were still heard.<p>

"Friends, are we at that point where Friend Beastboy is about to die?" Starfire nervously asked.

"Nope." Robin said, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing his conversation with Bumblebee.

"But Robin-"

"Don't worry Star, I'll know."

* * *

><p>It wasn't for another hour when the screams finally ceased but the three did not leave the room for another half hour-most likely to heal all of the poor boy's wounds and other evidence of his unfortunate torture before presenting him to the others. When they finally ventured out of the room and into the Common Room, Starfire quickly flew up to them and gave Beastboy a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Oh Beastboy! " She happily exclaimed "I'm so glad that you are the ok! We had thought Friends Raven and Speedy were going to kill you!"

"Star, we promised that we wouldn't kill him, but we said nothing about teaching him a little lesson." Raven said, shocked that her friends to think she'd actually commit such a heinous crime.

"Yeah Star, you know we always keep our promises!" Speedy exclaimed. "I mean Beastboy knew we weren't going to kill him, right B?" Beastboy nervously looked at the two, paling as memories came back to him of his recent torture.

"Beastboy, don't you have something you want to say to Raven and Speedy?" Robin said to the changeling in a leader like and commanding tone, much as a parent would say to their young child. Beastboy looked between the three before turning his attention to the suddenly interesting floor.

"Sorry." He quietly whispered.

"Sorry Beastboy, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Beastboy sighed and looked up at his torturers.

"I'm sorry I took all those pictures of you guys and sent them to Nancy Scoop."

"Water under the bridge." Raven said with a wave of her hand. But Speedy's eyes narrowed at the changeling.

"Hey B, can I talk to you. In private?" Raven looked at Speedy curiously, who offered a small smile to his girlfriend before looking expectantly at Beastboy.

"I'm not going to kill you or hurt you if that's what your thinking." Speedy said, noticing the changeling's hesitance. "I just want to talk to you." At his friends reassurance, Beastboy nodded, ushering the archer to his room.

* * *

><p>(In Beastboys Room)<p>

Beastboy slowly closed the door to his room, locking himself in the messy room with the archer.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Beastboy nervously asked, turning around to face he archer.

"Well first, I wanted to apologize for what Rae and I did to you earlier." Beastboy shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Hey it's cool dude."

"No hard feelings?" Speedy asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"None at all, I probably would've done the same thing if that had happened to me." Beastboy said, reassuring the boy.

"That's good." Speedy said with a large toothy grin. His grin was suddenly replaced with a small frown as he remembered the main reason he had wanted to talk to Beastboy. He crossed his arms and looked hard at the changeling. "What did you mean when you said 'all those pictures?'" Beastboy looked curiously at the archer, trying to remember when he ever said that. As the memory slowly came back to him, he looked down at the ground.

"Oh, you…um, you heard that?" Beastboy asked quietly as he looked up from the ground up at the archer, smiling sheepishly. Speedy raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head.

"Did Raven hear it?" He asked as he nervously twiddled his thumbs. Speedy tilted his head, considering the question, before silently shaking his head. Beastboy sighed in relief.

"Can I see them?" He asked the younger boy in a stony voice. Beastboy weighed his chances of survival, before hesitantly nodding his head.

"Sure, just let me find them." Beastboy said, as he looked around his cluttered room for the camera, trying to postpone his inevitable death.

"I could always call Raven in here to help. I'm sure she'd be delighted to do so." At Speedy's words, Beastboy gulped and turned to a pile of old pizza, dirty plates, and smelly socks and clothes he had been avoiding throughout his ten-minute search. Beastboy looked up at Speedy, who gestured for him to go on. Returning his attention to the pile, Beastboy dug his hand deep inside of it, much to the archer's disgust. Eventually finding what he was looking for, Beastboy removed his hand from the pile, pulling out a green, Polaroid camera, a pair of briefs dangling off the side.

"Oops." Beastboy mumbled in embarrassment, picking off the briefs and throwing them back into the pile, before handing the camera out to the disgusted archer. Speedy gulped before timidly taking the camera from the young boy. Beastboy watched the boys face as he flipped through the pictures, chuckling at each before deleting them. After a couple of minutes, Speedy handed the camera back to Beastboy.

"This stays between us, got it?" Speedy absently stated as he walked towards the door, Beastboy by his side. Beastboy looked up, surprised at the archers words. He quickly recovered from his shock and vigorously nodded his head.

"Good." Speedy said with a slight nod of his head, reaching for the door.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Beastboy asked. Speedy's hand lingered above the doorknob, still not looking at Beastboy.

"Sure, what is it?" Speedy asked.

"So is Rae your girlfriend now?" Beastboy asked with childlike innocence and curiosity. Speedy cocked his head to the side, nodding slightly.

"Girlfriend." Speedy said whispered, trying out the word in his mouth. "Girlfriend." He repeated, with more conviction, a smile dancing on his lips. The door opened with a swish, shaking his head in awe. "I'm dating Raven."


	13. I'm Late

**Hello all! I apologize for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. I have already started the next chapter, so it will be up either later today, or within the week.**

###

One month after the New Year's Eve party, thirty days after Beastboy's near-death experience and twenty nine days after Titans East returned to Steel City, was Movie Night. That night was Starfire's choice, and the Titans were all stuck watching The Notebook. _How did I get stuck watching this?_ Raven silently wondered as she sat, sandwiched between Cyborg and Beastboy. _Oh yeah, I was cornered._ Raven looked at her teammates, remembering the past few months. After the Titans discovered her secret life, she had secretly quit her job as a stripper. She continued to leave at around the same time each night for a few weeks to spite the others, when in reality, she'd just go hang out with Jinx, Kid Flash and Jericho. She cut her hair, returning it to it's old style. She had also reverted back to her old outfit not long after she returned from her stay with theTitans East-much to Robin's happiness and Beastboy's disappointment. After a few tense days, her friendship with Robin was also repaired. She shook her head with a small smile and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn from the bowl in Cyborg's lap, knowing he'd never notice as he was so absorbed in the movie. Shortly after the popcorn entered her mouth, Raven felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. She quickly stood up, in case she needed to rush to the bathroom, but just as quickly as it came, the nausea passed. However, her quick movement did not go unnoticed by the two Titans next to her. The two boys gave her a questioning look.

"Are you ok?" Beastboy asked quietly, a worried expression in his eyes. Raven nodded her head offering a small, reassuring smile to her two friends.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little nauseous. Probably from all the butter you put on your popcorn Cy." The two nodded in understanding, before realization slowly came to Cyborg.

"YOU ATE MY POPCORN!" Cyborg bellowed, before quickly being shushed by Starfire and Robin. Raven offered an apologetic smile at Cyborg. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie, carefully guarding his popcorn.

###

The next day, Raven awoke to a repeated banging noise at her door. Raven groggily raised her head from the bed and looked at the door.

"Raven? Friend Raven are you alive?" A voice from afar called out. Starfire? Raven laid her head back on the pillow as she contemplated getting up and leaving her warm, comfy bed to let her worried friend in, or to just use her powers to open the door. The sound of a door being ripped of it's hinges settled the matter. She heard footsteps rushing towards her and felt herself being roughly shaken. Raven opened her eyes and looked curiously up at her friend. When Starfire saw Raven's eyes, she immediately smiled.

"Raven! You are not dead!" She exclaimed happily. Raven wearily sat herself up on the bed and looked at her friend.

"Of course I'm not dead Star. Why would I be?" She asked curiously, stifling a yawn. "You are usually one of the first to wake up. But it is now after 2 o'clock in the afternoon and you were still not up. Beastboy, Cyborg and I were very worried about you friend. Robin said you were probably tired and to let you sleep, but after 12 o'clock, he started to get worried too."

"After 2!" Raven exclaimed, her eyes widened in shock. Starfire nodded her head, gently sitting down on her friend's bed.

"Are you hungry friend?" Starfire asked. Raven's stomach growled as an answer to her question. Starfire's smile widened. "Of course you are hungry! You missed breakfast. Come, Cyborg and Beastboy have just ordered some food, let's go in the Common Room and wait with the boys." Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and yanked her out of the bed. Raven immediately missed the warm sheets when the cool air greeted her.

"Hold on a sec Star," Raven said, as she released her arm from her friends strong grip. She slowly walked over to her closet and pulled out a short, black, silk robe. She slipped it over the light gray tank top and black shorts she had worn as pajamas. Walking over to her bed, she slipped her delicate feet into the small, black slippers that matched the robe. Slowly, she walked back to Starfire a small, groggy smile on her face.

"Are you ready now friend?" The young alien questioned her friend. The empath slowly nodded her head in conformation. Starfire smiled brightly, pulling her friend with her, out of the doorless room and into the Common Room.

###

When the Common Room doors opened with a swoosh, Raven instantly felt six pairs of eyes on her.

"Friends! Friends!" Starfire called out in glee. "Our friend is not dead!" Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's fanfare.

"I still don't understand why you all thought I was dead." She said in a monotone, brushing strands of violet hair from her eyes. Robin stepped out from the kitchen, a cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand.

"Rae, it's nearly 2:30." He explained, taking a sip of his coffee. "You're usually the second one up in the morning, never the last. Why were you asleep so long?" Raven shrugged, slowly walking over to the couch.

"I was tired." Raven said with a wave of her hand. "What food did you guys order?" Beastboy picked up a video game controller off the couch.

"Pizza." He said, a dreamy look on his face. Cyborg laughed quietly at the resident vegetarian as a video game popped up on the giant television.

"Wanna play?" He asked holding out a controller to her. Raven crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. Cyborg laughed, putting the controller down.

"Never mind." Just then, the door bell rang, a loud, blaring, chime. Beastboy and Cyborg jumped off the couch, and ran towards the door.

"Morons." Raven muttered under her breath. She heard a soft, girlish giggle from behind and whipped her head around. Robin had an arm around Starfire's waist pulling her close, whispering into her ear. Starfire's face contorted into a large, loving smile, often giggling. Feeling as if she were intruding on their private moment, she turned her head and stared ahead blankly. A sharp, feeling of longing rushing through her body. She remembered Speedy's strong, muscular arms around her waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud stomping of feet entering the room.

"Pizza's here!" Cyborg called out, as he and Beastboy entered the room, each carrying two boxes of pizza. Robin released Starfire and they moved into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Raven gently got off the couch, slowly walking to the kitchen. When she got there, the four boxes of pizza were placed next to each other on the counter. Beastboy gestured to each pizza, counting each one off with a gloved finger.

"There's meat lovers for Cy. vegetarian for me, pepperoni for Robin and Raven, and a pickles, ice cream and mustard for Star." All Titans turned to Starfire in confusion and mild disgust.

"What?" asked the naïve alien. "Is this not a normal meal on Earth?" Nobody said a word, only looked at the alien girl.

"Well," Cyborg started, ending the awkward silence. "It's time to eat!" Beastboy cheered his approval and conversation once again filled the room. Cyborg opened the flat, cardboard box holding his pizza. The aroma quickly found its way, to Raven making her gag. Bile rose in her mouth, filling it completely. Her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed it down. As soon as it reached its way back to her churning stomach, it returned with such ferocity, it could not be stopped. Raven quickly spun on her heels, facing the sink behind her. As soon as she was in front of the sink, vomit poured from her mouth. All conversation froze, and motion stopped. Eight pairs of eyes stared at the empath, confusion and concern evident on their faces. The only sound that could be heard was Raven's loud, continuous, gagging from the kitchen sink. The others looked at each other in shock.

"What should we do?" Beastboy mouthed to Robin, who only shrugged his shoulders as he worriedly stared at his friend. He slowly and carefully moved towards her and placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing his hand in small circles. With the other hand, he gently moved her violet hair from her face. The gagging eventually ceased, and the hand on her back eventually stopped moving. Did that really just happen? She wondered as she slowly turned around to face her friends shocked and worried faces. Robin was the first to carefully approach her.

"Are you alright Raven?" He asked, her large, violet eyes meeting masked ones she . The others voiced their concern, but Starfire merely smiled.

"Congratulations my friend!" She exclaimed, flying up to embrace confused girl. Silence once again fell over the group.

"Star," Robin said slowly, pursing his lips in confusion. "Raven just threw-up in the kitchen sink. How is that cause for congratulation?" Starfire let go of Raven, but still kept a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"In my world," she explained, a smile decorating her face. "A woman regurgitates, or as you say here "throws up," when they are with child! Tell us Raven, is it a boy or a girl?" Beastboy and Cyborg clasped a hand around their mouths to muffle their laughter. Robin's jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor. Raven's eyes grew wide and she shook herself from her friend's mighty grip.

"Pregnant!" She sputtered, frantically shaking her head. "Pregnant!" She exclaimed slightly louder.

"Yes my friend, is that not great? We must prepare a nursery for the bumgorf at once! May I be their, as you say here 'godmother' dear friend?" The alien asked, unfazed by her friends reactions to her earlier comments.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Raven exclaimed, pushing Starfire's hand off her shoulder. Raven stormed out the room, muttering all the way.

"Please Friends," Starfire's innocent voice breaking the silence in the room. "Was it something I said?"

###

How she wished Starfire hadn't destroyed her door, wishing she could slam it as she had done multiple times. She couldn't even take her anger out on her room. If one of the others walked by, her sanity would most likely be questioned. How she longed for the privacy of a door. But for now, Raven could only angrily pace. She walked back and forth in front of her large bed, her dark blue cape billowing behind her. Her, pregnant? She couldn't believe Starfire even had the nerve to ask that question. Sure, the alien was still a bit naïve when it came to Earth ways, but she had just crossed the line. There is no way I'm pregnant! She angrily thought. So what she'd been throwing up lately? Maybe she was just catching a cold. And so what if her period was a tad late? It was perfectly normal for it to be a couple days late. Raven stopped her pacing to think. Come to think about it, shouldn't "Aunt Flo" have visited awhile ago? She slowly counted off the days on her fingers. Her eyes widening in horror as she checked, double checked, and triple checked when her "monthly visitor" was to arrive.

"Shit."

###

Robin sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and sipping his fifth cup of coffee. He smiled contently, scooting as far back into his chair as possible. Cyborg and Beastboy were watching Star Wars. Starfire prepared one of her strange Tamaranian dishes, quietly humming what he assumed to be a Tamaranian tune. Robin frowned. The only one not out here enjoying their day was Raven. After Starfire asked if she was pregnant, Raven had ventured into her room. But that was nearly half an hour ago, and she had yet to be seen.

Robin, a voice, sounding an awful lot like Raven's called out. He looked around the room, there was no sign of her. The bond!

Raven, are you alright? He asked silently.

Robin, I really need you right now! It's an emergency. Can you come to my room? He quickly got up off the chair and made his way to the girl's room, ignoring the curious looks from his teammates.

I'm on my way now Raven. He told the girl. Is it Slade? Worse. The voice moaned. Robin quickened his pace. What could be worse than Slade?

Hold on Rae, I'm almost there. He quickly rounded the last corner and looked into the empath's room. Raven sat on her bed, staring at the ahead with a scared, empty look. He quickly closed the space between the two and placed a comforting, brotherly arm around her shoulders. Looking closely at her face, he noticed faint tears streaming down her face.

"Shh Raven, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong. I can only help you if you tell me what's wrong." He comfortingly said. Raven turned her head to look at him.

"I'm late." She whispered. Robin looked at her curiously, not understanding what she meant.

"Late for what?" He asked, tilting his head towards her. "A party or something? If we leave now, I could probably get you there pretty soon." Raven shook her head, shocked at the leaders ignorance.

"No Robin, I'm late." She stated, emphasizing the word late. Robin looked even more confused. Raven sighed, her sad and worried features showing faint annoyance.

"Robin, my period is late! You know that thing women get once a month? When blood gushes out of their uterus from their vagina, causing seriously painful cramps where you just want to lie in your bed and cry out in pain all day! You know, that period?" Robin paled slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Oh," he said quietly. "That. But shouldn't you be happy that you don't have your…um…uh…ya know…period?" Raven sighed again.

"Robin, normally, it wouldn't be an issue and I'd be jumping up and down in joy. But you may not remember, but I have recently had sex with Speedy-without the necessary protection." A light bulb went off over Robin's head as he looked over at the girl with concern.

"Wait a sec. Raven, do you think you're pregnant?" Raven nodded before bursting onto tears on his shoulder.

###

An hour later, Raven walked into her room. Robin looked up from the box he was reading on her bed.

"Okay, pink means you're pregnant, blue means you're not pregnant." Raven sat down on the bed next to him as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. The others had gone out to get, yet again, pizza, so it was just the two of them in the Tower.

"Robin, I promise you, if I'm not pregnant I will never defy you again. I will do everything you say without a sarcastic remark. I'll come out of my room and spend more time with you guys. And I'll stop tormenting Beastboy, and I'll work with Cyborg more on the T-car, and I'll go to the mall with Starfire, everyday." Robin turned to the small girl in his arms.

"Everyday?" He asked with a small smile.

"Every single day." She said, fervently nodding her head. "Robin?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if I am pregnant?" Robin gave the girl a quick, side hug.

"Don't worry Raven, the Titans will be with you every step of the way, no matter what you decide to do."

"You guys won't hate me?" She timidly asked. Robin was shocked.

"Why would we hate you?" He asked.

"We're all still so young. With a baby, we'll have to completely change." Robin smiled at the girl.

"Oh please Raven. Didn't you hear Starfire earlier? She practically squealed our ears off today when she thought you were pregnant. Beastboy and Cyborg would love to teach the kid video games, and I can teach it how to fight crime." Raven smiled, until she remembered one small, other factor.

"What about Speedy?" She asked, looking at him with a worried expression. Robin strengthened his hold on the girl.

"Don't worry about him Raven, I'm sure as hell he'll be there for the kid." He then turned his head, smiling mischievously at Raven. "And if he's not, I'm sure Cyborg, Beastboy and I will make sure he regrets his choice." Raven laughed, a soft quiet laugh before looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"How long do we have to wait?" She absentmindedly asked. Robin looked at the box next to him. "Five minutes, so it should be ready now." Raven nodded, slowly standing up. She walked out of the door as one does when going to their execution.

Ten minutes later, Raven returned to the room with a dazed look. She met Robin's eye, and he immediately understood; she was pregnant.

"How am I going to tell Speedy?" She quietly asked.

###

To the naked eye, many would assume the archer was bored. So bored in fact, that he was playing with a yo-yo, given to him by fish boy for Christmas. In reality, he was quite fascinated by the strange device. At first, he assumed it was just a plain, ordinary yo-yo, gotten as a gift because the water lover had failed to get him a Christmas present until the last possible second. But then, Aqualad told him it wasn't just any yo-yo. No, it was an Atlantean yo-yo. He wasn't quite sure what the difference between the two was, but he sure as hell was going to find out. Just then, he heard his communicator go off. Feeling as though he was on the verge of a great discovery, he continued to play with, no observe, this alien device, ignoring his communicator. Eventually the annoying buzzing stopped, only to be replaced by the chorus of Touch my Body by Mariah Carey. Speedy stopped his observation and listened. That's Raven's ringtone. He had programmed that as her ringtone a month ago when they started dating. Raven hardly ever called him on his cell phone, so it must be important. He quickly went over to his desk, picking up his phone.

"Hello?" he said, anxiously into the phone. He only heard silence. "Hello?"

"Roy?" a soft and shaky voice said through the phone. He smiled at hearing his goddess speak, but something seemed slightly off.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked into the phone.

"Roy," silence. "Can we talk?" He griped his cell phone tighter. This was it, she was breaking up with him. "Sure." he said, his voice faltering."We can talk about anything."

"Not on the phone. Can we meet somewhere? Where ever you pick is fine with me." Speedy took a deep breath before answering.

"Okay honey, how 'bout we meet at North Avenue Beach, ya know, the one by me?" Few people went there at this time of day, less people to see him cry when she broke his heart into a million pieces. No sound on the other end of the line could be heard for awhile. "Hello?" he asked once again.

"I'm here Roy. The beach sounds nice. I'll see you in twenty?" The archer nodded into the phone, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Roy?"

"Oh, sorry Raven. Yeah that's fine. Bye."

"Roy, know that no matter what happens I do, and will always love you." Before anything else could be said, a click was heard on the other end, ending conversation. Roy only sat there, motionless. In only a few, short months, Raven consumed him. She was there when he ate, when he slept, at every single moment in the day. She was everything to him, nothing mattered other than her. He had given her his heart, and she was about to break it into a million pieces. As there was no way to save his aching heart, he figure he could at least save himself from embarrassment. There were two ways he could do that. He could postpone the inevitable break-up for as long as possible, or break up with her before she broke up with him.


	14. The Best Thing Since Sushi and Fish Taco

**Hello all! Please read the important Authors Note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Speedy was at the beach fifteen minutes before the scheduled meeting with Raven, planning how the conversation would go. First, he'd pretend as if nothing happened, like he had no idea she'd break up with him. Then, if she tried to say anything about what she wanted to "talk" to him about, he'd divert the conversation elsewhere. But if something happened and he couldn't divert the conversation, he'd break up with her before she could tear his heart out. He sat at the shore, watching the waves, thinking of his plan. <em>There was always the chance she wasn't going to break up with him.<em> He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. Of course she was going to break up with him! She basically screamed it over the phone. _But she also said that she loved me_.

"Ugh," he groaned softly, placing his head in his hands. "Why's love so confusing?" He stayed like that for awhile, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a start, to see the young woman he had grown to love. The gentle wind blew at her violet hair, and her eyes looked sad, yet confused.

"Roy," she said softly. "Are you alright?" Not trusting his voice, Roy only nodded at the empath. He turned to look ahead at the ocean, and patted the space next to him. The young woman readily sat down next to him on the sand. They looked at the ocean in silence for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye, the archer saw Raven turn to him.

"Roy," she started. He closed his eyes, it was coming.

"Hush," he said quietly, lacing their finger together on the sand. "Don't ruin the moment." Raven smiled softly and placed her head on his shoulder. She then turned to him, kissing his neck, his cheek, her lips soon finding the archers. Speedy returned the kiss, pulling the young girl closer. _Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe she's not going to break up with me_. He began to smile into the kiss, before breaking it off. Raven looked at him confused, for a moment, before the archer smiled brightly and pulled her into the sand. In a matter of seconds, she was on top of him, they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. To soon for his taste, Raven broke off the kiss.

"I'd forgotten how great of a kisser you were." She said with a smirk. She sat up, straddling him. The smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "It almost made me forget why I came here in the first place." She said quietly. Speedy's eyes widened. She was going to break up with him now? After that hot, sexy kiss on the beach?

"But first, you need to answer these two questions. Honestly. Is that okay with you?" _Questions! _He eagerly thought. _She's going to decide if she's going to break up with me through questions!_ He felt a surge of confidence, as long as he answered correctly, everything would turn out perfectly.

"That's fine with me Raven!" He said excitedly. She rolled her eyes at his eagerness.

"First question, what is with you today?" She asked concerned, tilting her head to the side. Speedy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Roy, you sounded so sad on the phone. When I got here you were so sad, even I was surprised. Since I've been here, you've been hopeful, devastated, surprised, just a storm of emotions!" She stopped talking, and looked at him with a worried expression. When she opened her mouth, it was soft and comforting, almost angelic. "It doesn't take an empath to see that something's up. I'm worried about you. Please Roy, tell me what's going on. The truth Roy, not some bullshit you made up so that you won't worry me or anything. Just tell me what's going on! I won't be able to help you unless I know." She pleaded. The archer thought for a moment, considering if he should tell her or not.

"You should already know what's up." He grumbled turning away from her. After hearing nothing, he turned to look at her. Raven was looking at him, obviously confused. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking 'bout Rae. You're about to breakup with me. Just say it and get it over with. You don't have to worry about me or anything, I'll take it like a man." To his surprise, Raven laughed. Not a giggle or a chuckle, she flat out laughed, before attacking his lips. To say the least, Speedy was just about as surprised as he was confused, but he did nothing to end the kiss. In his current state, all he could do was kiss her back. After a few seconds, Raven broke the kiss, and placed her hands on the archers cheeks, bringing her face close to his.

"I would never, and could never breakup with you." She said softly. "Roy Harper, I am madly in love with you. I could never stop loving you, no matter what happens between us." Speedy looked at the girl stunned, his mind racing. She wasn't going to breakup with him. She loved him, no was madly in love with him. How could this day get any better? "Now that that's all cleared up, are you ready for the second question?" Roy nodded eagerly. "How do you feel about children?" He looked at her curiously.

"Children?" He breathed. She nodded slowly. He looked at her for a second before a light bulb went off over his head. "Raven, are you…" he let the question hang in the air. She smiled sadly at him. To her surprise, he scooped her up from her lap, got up from the sand, and quickly twirled her around before hugging her tightly. "Raven," he said excitedly, looking happier than she'd ever seen him.

"Yes," She asked with a small smile.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" He yelled so happily, that Raven had to laugh.

###

The rest of that night was a blur. All Raven would remember years later, that that was one of the happiest nights of her life. After Speedy had somewhat calmed down from his excitement at being a father, he had insisted Raven spend the night at Titans East. Somehow, she had convinced him to wait until morning to share the news. Once inside Speedy's room, one make out session led to another, until eventually they repeated the same thing they had that one, magnificent New Year's night.

###

Speedy awoke early in the morning. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, admiring her beauty. He tightened his hold on her, never wanting this moment to end. She snuggled in closer before her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning stranger." He drawled, gently bringing his lips to her forehead. Raven gave him a small, tired, half smile. Her smile contorted into a surprised expression. She quickly jumped off the bed and ran into his adjourning bathroom, Speedy hot on her trail. She lowered her head into the toilet and began to throw-up.

"Morning sickness?" Speedy asked as he comfortingly rubbed Raven's back. Raven nodded her head as the throw-up slowed to a stop.

"One of the many perks of pregnancy." Raven responded sarcastically. They both left the bathroom and went into Speedy's room to put on their clothes.

"Aren't you excited?" Speedy asked as he sat on the bed, pulling on his pants.

"Excited about what?" Raven asked, turning towards him. Speedy gasped, no matter how many times he'd seen her naked or only in lingerie, he was always struck by her beauty. Today was no exception; clad in only a black bra and matching thong, she'd managed to take his breath away. He beckoned her over to him, and pulled her into his lap. He gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"Excited to tell the world that we've created the best thing since sushi and fish tacos." Raven stared incredulously at the archer.

"Are you seriously comparing our child to food?" She asked, flabbergasted by his statement. He chuckled lightly, before pulling them both down so that they were lying on the bed. He rolled over so that his red hair grazed her stomach, tickling it. Before she knew it, he was gently kissing her bare stomach.

"Not just…any food…love… but…the best food…to have ever…been created." He said between kisses. He stopped his kisses and rested his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes as she played in his red locks, careful to not muss it up.

"Roy," Raven asked timidly. Speedy opened an eye to look at his goddess, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you just being nice, or do you seriously mean this stuff?" She asked worriedly. He opened both eyes, looking at her questioningly.

"What 'stuff' hon?" He asked curiously. "The baby Roy!" She wailed pushing his head from her stomach and sitting upright on the bed, as tears welled up in her eyes. "We've only been dating one month. Most couples have just had their first kiss or told each other 'I love you.' But I'm already pregnant! This will completely change our lives Roy, and you know it. Are you just saying all of these amazingly sweet things because you feel responsible for this? Are you just saying all of this because you feel it's your duty to step up and be a father to this kid?" By this time, tears were running freely down her face. Speedy was scared, to say the least. His normally calm, stoic and monotonous girlfriend had just broken down sobbing. But he knew now was not the time to dwell on his fears, but to calm the girl down. He quickly embraced her in a tight hug, pulling her close. She sobbed into bare chest, softly pounding her fists against his abs. He pulled her into his lap, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her, gently moving back and forth in a rocking motion. After nearly fifteen minutes of this, her sobbing turned into quiet cries. Speedy continued to gently rock her until tears only trickled down her face. He softly kissed the salty tears away. Raven looked at him with large, doe like eyes.

"Sweetheart, I meant every single word I've said. I love this baby so much already, and do you know why?" Raven shook her head. The archer smirked, and gently tapped her nose. "Because, my dear, it's apart of us. This little, innocent being growing inside you is ours. Something we can look back on in twenty years and say, 'Hey, at least we did something right as teenagers.' I know you may think this sounds crazy, but I love this child so much I'd kill for it. Even though I've only known about it for a couple of hours, I am prepared to commit murder for it. I am prepared to give up my life, just so that it may live. Hell, I'll even stop eating seafood for this kid. But honey, no matter what happens, I will always, and I mean always love Little Chris or Little Julia."

Raven chuckled as her eyes welled up again. "Little Chris or Little Julia?" She asked with a laugh. The archer shrugged, smiling.

"Hey its as good a time as any to start picking out names." Raven laughed, before breaking out into a new bout of tears. Speedy looked worried, but held on to his girlfriend tightly as she cried.

"You do care!" She wailed through her tears. Speedy chuckled nervously.

"Of course I care darling. But are you alright?" Raven nodded, wiping the last of her tears away.

"I'm fine," she said nodding her head. "It's just these damn hormones." Speedy nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't worry my dear," he said half-jokingly and half-seriously. "I'll love you no matter how crazy those damn hormones get." Raven smiled at her boyfriend, before pushing herself off his lap, and transforming her face into its normally stoic expression.

"Well," she said monotonously, placing her hand on her hips. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be telling the world that we've created the best thing since sushi and fish tacos?"

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE (PLEASE READ)<strong>

**Hello fans, I just wanted to say a few things at the end if this story. **

**First of all, thank you to those of you who have read, reviewed and followed the story. And another thank you to those who added my story to your Favorites, or added me as a Favorite Author. Your support meant so much to me throughout the course of this story. **

**Secondly, thank you for being so patient with me throughout the story. At the beginning, I would religiously update the story. The last few chapters, however, have been updated months apart from each other. So thank for remaining interested in the story throughout my long periods of abandonment. **

**Thirdly, It's My Life and I'll Do What I Want With It is the most likely the first in a trilogy about Raven and Speedy. Please let me know via your reviews if you would like the story to be part of a trilogy. If the majority amount of answers is yes, the sequel should be posted by the end of this year, at the latest. I am aiming to have it posted and at least halfway completed before I return to school in late August for Eighth Grade. But, as we all know from my previous Authors Notes, I am constantly grounded, and left with no way to update, so I make no promises. But, I do promise the first chapter of the sequel will be up by the end of the year. **


End file.
